My Real Family
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: Abby goes on search of her biological family and uncovers mysteries about her past. She finds out who her real family is.
1. Chapter 1

**My **_**Real **_**Family**

**A/N: I wanted to do my version of Abby's origin. Some parts are real (in the show), and some I made up so, just ask if anything is confusing! By the way, this story is from Abby's point of view, so she's kinda the 'narrator.'**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS OR ITS AFFILIATES, even though I want to be Ziva!**

* * *

**This is the story of how I found my family, my **_**real**_** family.**

**"I couldn't believe it. The computer said I had a 99.9% match of being this guy's sister! I checked into it. It turns out, I have a brother! I mean, a **_**real**_** brother, and it wasn't referring to Luca. I started digging into my past. Gibbs, I couldn't imagine my loving parents giving away a child, but they would **_**adopt**_** one. Gibbs, I'm adopted. I don't know who my parents are, where they are, that is if they're still alive, not to mention who in the world this brother is, if I have more siblings, and most importantly, why did they give me up? Gibbs, I don't even know who I am, or where I belong! I just need someone to fix this mess, to fix me."I got out my mouthful as I was pacing his living room floor. He sat quietly on his couch and listened to my babbling.**

**"First of all, Abs, you're gonna fall into the basement if you keep pacing my floor."he said with a slight chuckle. He motioned me to come sit down on the couch with him. I did, and I leant against him, putting my head on his shoulder.**

**"Second, Abby, we are your family, don't ever forget that. Family isn't just... DNA. It's about people you care about, people who care about you. We care about you, Abs. We'll always be here for you, even if you wanna go in search of your biological family. Just remember, you are **_**never**_** allowed to ever leave us."he said with a stern look at the end, but it changed into a smile as he kissed the top of my head.**

**"Gibbs, I just want my happy ending. I want to re-unite with my biological family. I will **_**never**_** leave you, or the others."she said with a smile. **

**"Ok."he said, knowing I wouldn't change my mind, even if he offered 100 Caf-Pows. He would let me go find my biological family, knowing my **_**real**_** family was right there in front of me. But, he wanted me to find that out for myself.**

**"Can I stay here tonight? On the couch, I mean."**

**"I have no problem with that."he answered as he got up to let me lay down.**

**"Thanks, Gibbs."I said and slightly smiled, as I yawned and lay down.**

**When I woke up the next morning, I remembered I slept on Gibbs' couch. Surprisingly, my back didn't hurt. Probably because it had been worn in by Gibbs. It smelled like him, masculine, probably some cologne he made himself. Kidding.**

**I found a notebook and pen. I wrote a list of questions I had. I felt like an agent.**

_**Who are my parents?**_

_**Are they still alive?**_

_**Where do they live?**_

_**Who is my brother?**_

_**Why did my parents give me up?**_

_**Do they like dogs? **_**Ok, I know Tony wouldn't ask that question, but its important to me!**

**I decided last night I was gonna find my brother first, since I had a lead. Even though I wanted to know more about my parents, I had to follow the brother lead. That's what Tony taught me: Follow the lead. So that's what I did. I got McGee to help me. He 'looked up' the brother lead for me in the donation log. Of course, I didn't tell him who this guy was, but I knew Timmy would do it for me. By 'looked up' I mean more like, hacked into the log following a lead on a case. So basically, he thought it was case-related, so if he got caught, we could say it was for a case, and it was. **_**My**_** case.**

**"Uh, looks like his name is Kyle Davis. Does that help you?"**

**"Yes, Timmy, thank you!"I exclaimed as I gave him a quick and gentle peck on the cheek. He smiled. I saw it.**

**"Ok, ummm, glad I helped?"**

**"Yes, **_**very **_**glad. Thanks again, but you can leave now."**

**"Ok..."**

**"Go, now, McGee. And forget about this, ok?"I said as I gently pushed him out of my lab.**

**"But, I thought you said it was for a case."**

**"It is, umm... I can't tell you, Director's orders. Sorry Timmy, thanks again for the help, but you really need to go."I said as I gently gave him one last push out of my lab and closed and locked my door. I felt a little bad about lying to Timmy after all his help, but no one but Gibbs can know about this. No one.**

**I went to the pet store, which was where Kyle worked I found out. He looked so much like me, it was crazy! Or, since he's older, I guess I look like him.**

**"Ummm, hi."I said shyly.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so... like I said earlier, some things are real, some are added. Hope you liked it! I'm gonna upload more chapters later:) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's been like a week. I had a vacation-ish, so I wasn't able to upload, long story... Anyways, thanks for all of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! I was really surprised! This chapter will have some of my family life in it, not me personally, but my cousins, sorta. So... I thought what better an idea than real life, right? I tried to make it seem real, like Abby was telling all of us her story, like you can feel her emotion. I hope it measures up to your standards.:)**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"Umm, hi."I said shyly as I offered my hand to Kyle. He used his available hand to shake mine, he was holding a puppy in his other hand.**

**"Hi, do I know you from somewhere?"he said as he shook my hand.**

_**Yeah, we have the same parents, how have you been, brother?**_** I thought, but its kind of silly to say it like that.**

**"I think we've briefly met, years ago."I finally said as we stared at each other.**

**"I think so, too."Kyle said as he gave me a smile. "I've always wanted to find you, but I had no idea where you went."**

**"So, I guess you know why I'm here..."I said with a sheepish grin. "Do you like dogs?"I blurted out, trying to break the awkward silence. "Oh, uh, sorry. That was dumb."I said as I blushed and gestured towards the adorable little angel he was holding.**

**"No no no, you have this all wrong, I hate dogs."he said with the goofiest grin.**

**"Not funny!"I said as I stared at the dog. "What is her name?"**

**"Brandy."he replied as he passed her to me.**

**"So, I'm assuming you hate dogs, too?"**

**"Of course not silly! I love animals! I have three dogs at home."I replied matter-of-factly. I don't joke (intentionally) when it comes to animals.**

**"Uhh, sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Kyle Davis."he said.**

**"Yeah, I know. I spent all day trying to find out who you were. I had to lie to McGee, and that's not cool!"I said, still feeling a little guilty. "I'm Abigail Sciuto, but you can call me, Abby or Abs. I have a lot of questions... do you think you might have the answers?"**

**"Nice to meet you, Abby. I think I do have some answers for you. Shoot."**

**"Well, first of all, who are our parents?"**

**"They were James and Emily Dawson..."**

**"Were?"**

**"Listen, I know this is hard. It's ok, I miss them, too. I think I remember more about them, though, since I am older."**

**"By one-and-a-half years!"I exclaimed, though at our ages at the time, that was a big difference. A baby does tend to not remember things vey well. I found at what time we were both put up for adoption. I couldn't find anything on our parents, though. "Could you please tell me what happened to them? Please?"I asked, trying not to let stray tears trickle down my bare cheek.**

**"Ok, but let's head out, I'll talk to my manager."he said as he left me alone by myself in thought.**

_**My parents were James and Emily Dawson, that makes me Abby Dawson. I'm Abby Dawson! Wait, am I? Who am I? Where did I come from?**_

**"Ok, he said it was ok to take a break for awhile. Business is slowing down. Let's take a walk, I know this great cafe."he said with a smile, but I could tell it was more of a sad smile, because of what he was about to tell me.**

**"Abs, you were eighteen months, I was three years old. We were having the best time ever, playing with the newest toy mom and dad bought us. Our neighbor was smoking outside. He threw it towards our house. It just happened to catch our house. Mom and dad called the fire department, as our house was being engulfed with flames. Since the fire started outside, all the openings were blocked, execpt for the window in your baby room on the second floor. Mom busted the glass, it opened a small space. The kind of small space young children could fit through. The kind of small space that separates us from our parents. When the fireman came, mom handed us to them, as some others tried to break the rest of the window away, but did not succeed. Abby, I'm really sorry."he said as he comforted me in a brotherly hug. I was letting the tears fall now, I didn't care what others thought.**

_**My parents were dead.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll upload ASAP! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so the last chapter was short and sad... sorry! I hope it was ok... Just to clarify, I used some of the real brother story, but most of it is made up, that's the whole point of this website! But, if for any reason you are confused, private message me and I can explain. Again sorry for the wait of the last chapter! I'm going to start uploading more regularly now, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**My parents were dead. Dead. They were gone forever, I would never be able to meet them and have an actual memory of it.**_

**I had this icky feeling inside, this empty feeling. This feeling that no matter how much I try, I will never get to meet them, per se. I mean, of course I met them when I was little, my mom birthed me for goodness sake. I just won't ever get to meet them again. I would never get to have a family gathering with all of my family present. Actually, I don't even know who my real family is anymore. I just don't know anything anymore.**

**"Abby, are you ok? I know its hard, it was for me, too. I only have glimpses of the fire in my memory." he said as I looked up at him. He took a deep breath before explaining everything I had been trying to figure out. **

**"I started searching around. The more I searched, the more I found I was different from my 'parents.' I figured out as I was growing up that I started to look less like them. My adopted parents explained it to me when I was 16. As they told me about the fire, all the pieces of my life's puzzle fit together, except three. Mom, Dad, and you. They told me I had a little sister, but they couldn't place us together. You know how it is, people usually want babies. Anyways, I was placed with a loving family. Their names are Linda and Peter Davis. I really liked growing up there. I knew two pieces would always be missing, even though Linda and Peter were good parents. I thought one day, maybe, I could place the third in my puzzle. I've tried to find you, but I couldn't. The agency couldn't tell me anything, it was in some policy. Well, you found me, and I couldn't be happier."he said with a smile. **

**He placed his hand over mine. Not in a hinky way, but in a brother/sister I've known you for years way. It was pretty cool. It made me feel like we haven't been estranged, it felt like we did this all the time. Basically, like a brother/sister coffee run that happened weekly. It was a weird yet exciting feeling. I know I didn't know him, but I wanted to know everything. I wanted to tell him everything about me, too. I wanted to spill everything, like I would to McGee. McGee is like my brother, sorta, ok who am I kidding? No one. We still have a thing, I think, I'm confused. Well, like I would spill to Tony. Yeah, that's right, Tony's like my brother. That makes more sense, he sure plays the role of annoying brother a lot!**

**"Me either."I said as I returned a warm smile. "I'm glad I finally found my real family."**

**"Abs... me too."he said as he smiled again. He smiles a lot, but then again, so do I.**

**"So... do you have a girlfriend?"I asked inquisitively.**

**"Actually, I'm married. Her name is Ally, and we have a daughter, Tylar. She'll be three in two months. I have an amazing family, and I would really like you to meet them."he said as he grinned. I could tell he was proud of his family, and I was, too.**

**"Yeah, I would love to meet them! Are you kidding? I'm an aunt! I wish I would've found you earlier. I would've loved to be at your wedding and Tylar's birth. I haven't been in yours or your family's life until now, but I would like to make up for lost time."I said with an apologetic smile.**

**"It's ok, I've missed your life, too. I want to know what's happened to you in these years, too. So, do you have a boyfriend?"he asked as big brother kicked in and he started drilling me for answers.**

**"Um... it's complicated."I answered as I bit my lip.**

**"What do you mean? Who is the special someone I should be worrying about?"he asked.**

**"Umm... well, uhh... his name is Timothy McGee."I answered, shrinking into my cafe seat. I hadn't really told anyone about him before.**

**"Ahh, so I presume he works at NCIS. You mentioned him earlier."**

**"Yeah, he does. And he's a really good agent."I said with a slight grin.**

**"Well, all I need to know is if he's good enough for my little sister."he nudged me, prodding me to speak.**

**"Yeah he is, he really is."I said with a smile. "He really cares for me, he takes care of me. I think... I think I... love him."**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this was a brother/sister fluff chapter. I hope you like it! I just came up with this chapter where they talk about their love interests so... Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts for this story. I'm so excited to keep writing, and I want it to be perfect! Thanks to everyone for continued support! Warning: This chapter contains sad moments, I cried a little while writing...Please tell me your honest opinion about this chapter, I would like to know what you think! Your opinion matters, so does your reviews!:)**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"Well, all I need to know is if he's good enough for my little sister."he nudged me, prodding me to speak.**

**"Yeah he is, he really is."I said with a smile. "He really cares for me, he takes care of me. I think... I think I... love him."I said, supressing the urge to break out in a huge grin. But I did smile a little, and he saw it.**

**"Ok, just tell me if he breaks your heart, I'll break him."he said with a sly smile. I gave him a little sarcastic punch in the arm.**

**"He wouldn't ever hurt me, trust me, I know. He is the most awesome guy in the whole world, he would **_**never**_** break my heart. You have nothing to worry about."I told him with a warm smile.**

**"Alright, I believe you, but I do wanna meet this McGee someday."he said with a wink.**

**"As long as you don't interrogate him."I said with a chuckle.**

**"Well, I have to make sure he passes inspection."he retorted.**

* * *

**"So, where do you live?"**

**"Umm... it's about five miles from here."he said as he pointed at the spot we sat.**

**"Cool, so uhh... do you **_**have**_** any dogs?"I asked nervously.**

**"No, I hate dogs, remember?"he said but quickly finished as he saw my horrified expression. "Just kidding. We have a rat terrier chihuahua mix, and a lab with husky."he said as he pulled out his phone to show me a picture.**

**"Awww, they are **_**sooo**_** cute!"I told him.**

**"Yeah, they are pretty cute, we rescued both of them."he told me as he smiled proudly.**

**"Aww, sweet! I rescued my dogs, too! I have three."I told him energetically.**

**"Wow, that's awesome!"he said.**

**"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. So... I have another important question."I said slowly.**

**"Go ahead, I'm all ears."he replied kindly.**

**"Well, how come we both didn't get adopted by the same people? Also, if we were born in Louisiana, how did we both end up in D.C.?"I asked him.**

**"The explanation explains both. Umm, well, the Davis' were looking to adopt, and when they heard our story, their hearts melted. They really wanted to adopt us both, but they didn't have the room or money. They told their friends, apparently the Scuito's, and they said they could take you in. I tried to find out who their friends were, but I didn't have the right equipment, obviously you do."he explained to me.**

**"Oh, I get it now. Your parents didn't have room, so they told their friends. Their friends said they could take me in, and so we both have been in D.C. since we were separated, right?"**

**"Yep, I'm sorry we couldn't stay together."**

**"It's ok, it's not your fault. And it's not the Davis' either. They helped us, when we had nobody, and even though they couldn't take us both, I would like to thank them. Do you think I could meet them?"I asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah, I think they would like that."he said as he smiled.**

**"Well, they certainly seem to be good parents, seeing as how you turned out."I said with a chuckle.**

**"Oh, you mean like this."he said as he started tickling my neck and stomach.**

**"Stop! Stop!"I cried as I couldn't breathe. He was a good brother, probably the best. I could really tell I was going to like him.**

* * *

**After he finally stopped tickling me, I had another question...**

**"So, what did you major in in college?"I asked subtly.**

**"Well, animal medicine. I have my degree, but they've added some extra courses to actually become a vet. So, if I take those extra courses, I would become a certified veterinarian. I just don't know where I'd like to work. Until then, I work at the shop and help out the animals there, so people will adopt them and they can have a good home. Animals have always been on my heart."he said sheepishly.**

**"It's ok, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I would love to be a vet, but then I think of all the people I help. These people I help, they feel like family, you know? I feel so close to them, almost as if I've known them. Because my parents, or I guess adopted parents, died, I feel a closeness, a feeling of compassion for those people. I wouldn't trade my job for anything in the world, even as much as I love animals, especially dogs. I think what you do is just as important. I'd be heartbroken if any of my pets got hurt, or worse."I grimaced as I said the last part. "You should follow your dream. Don't live your life with regrets, follow your heart."I said with a smile.**

**"Since when did you become a counselor?"he said with a grin as I pouted. "Ok, I'm sorry, kidding. Thanks for the advice. About the other thing, I know it's hard, you just have to pull through, no matter what. And trust me, don't try stupid stuff, it doesn't help. I've tried a lot, before I got my life right, and it didn't help at all, just made my life worse. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find something to fix me, to fix this hole in my heart. But as soon as I got my life together, it started healing. I'll be honest, I don't think the pain ever goes away, but I know it subsides. Scars are meant to heal."he told me as he gently touched my hand.**

**"I know, I just don't understand sometimes. I've always had trouble losing one set of parents, and know I've found that I've really lost two. I just don't get why people have to die, why they have to leave forever. Leave us to find our own way. Leave us all alone. When my parents died, I was seventeen, I had a little brother to take care of. I worried about finishing high school, starting college, and getting a job to support my fifteen-year-old brother. I took two years of junior college so my brother wouldn't be all alone, like I was. I had him, but still, I missed my parents, especially my mom. She was like my best friend, my confidant, my helper, my teacher, she was my mom. I loved her a lot, and my dad. I miss them so much, if I only had one wish for Christmas that year, it wasn't to have a boyfriend, or that new laptop I wanted, or the newly released season of "Reasonable Doubts," all I wanted, all I've ever wanted, was to have my parents there with me. I've gone through things that I would've loved to have my mom to talk to. I've realized, though, that they're not coming back, they're never coming back. No matter how much I wish, no matter how much I imagine, they're never coming back. And there's nothing I can do to change that." I was sniffling and crying since I started talking. My heart hurt, a lot. **

**"I write them letters, I know it sounds stupid, but it gives me comfort. I told my parents how strong Luca was, how he helped me get through it all. How well I did when I graduated, the amazing college I was accepted to. I told them my hopes and dreams. I wrote letters to both of them, to just my mom, and to just my dad. I told my mom of my first real relationship, and I told my dad of how responsible he was, and that he didn't have to worry. I thanked my mom for all the late night talks we had in the living room, with a cup of cocoa. I thanked my dad for everything he taught me to do, build, weld, repair. I keep them in a box, always hoping I could send them, but always knowing they would never receive them. I wish it could be different, I wish they wouldn't have gone out that night, I wish that guy wasn't drunk-driving, I just wish they were here, with me. And now I found that they aren't even the parents who birthed me. I just want to know who I am, and where I belong. And I know it doesn't happen so fast, and never completely happens, but I just want someone, something to fix me. I just want to be whole."I was crying so hard right now, I hid my face in my hands. I don't care about crying in front of my friends/family, but I don't like complete strangers staring at me.**

**"Shhhh, it's ok, Abs. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."he said softly as he rubbed my back gently.**

**I knew part of that wasn't true.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so about the TV show... I was looking for one that was out in like 1990-1991, or somewhere in there. (Which was when she would've been a teen, since she is thirty-something on the show. Real live fun fact: Pauley Perette (Abby) is really forty-three, although she doesn't look a day over twenty-seven!) I found Reasonable Doubts... with Mark Harmon (Gibbs)! I put that one just for laughs! I tried to offset the hard-hitting subjects with brother/sister fluff, so forgive me if it's too much... I tried! Please tell me your honest opinion about this chapter, I would like to know what you think! Your opinion matters, so does your reviews! Thanks again!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, haven't gotten to write or upload lately. Between watching old NCIS', America's Got Talent, babysitting a three-year-old, and reading other fanfics, I've been pretty busy... I'm sorry this chapter is going to be a little short, I wanted to end with fluff and not any hard-core topics. Also, I have to update my other story so... yeah. But, here it is, what you've been patiently waiting for, Chapter Five!**

**Disclsimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Shhhh, it's ok, Abs. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you."he said softly as he rubbed my back gently.

I knew part of that wasn't true. You couldn't always be there for someone. My job has taught me that, of all things, sometimes the unexpected happens. You don't really think of it as such a big deal, until you've actually experienced it. For me, I knew the feeling going in to this job. For people like McGee, they had never known true loss, but he's experienced it enough since then- Kate, Jenny, and Franks. I undertood coming into this job that you can't save everybody, although you can try your best, and sometimes it's good enough, sometimes it's not.

But just for the here and now, just for one moment, I wanted to believe him, so I did. I felt the security of him just being there, it felt as if the moment would never end. If I never had to leave that memory again, I could be shielded from all of the things that were happening now, and all that was yet to come. My heart could have an inpenatrable forcefield over it, never to be broken or hurt again. For that moment, and only that moment, I felt that was home.

I understood everything in that moment, in that fraction of a second, and I realized the reason I came to work every day. It wasn't just to play with my babies, although I loved them, especially Major Mass Spec. It wasn't to figure out the latest case, even though it is so exciting and rewarding. The reason I come to work every day, the reason I sometimes sleep in Labby, the reason I put my life aside to solve cases, is not for a paycheck, or the love of doing it. The reason I do it, is for their families, their friends, their co-workers, their girlfiends/boyfriends. The reason is for those people to have the sense of comfort, something I've never had about my parents. Something I've always strived for, but never acheived. Something I long for, something I would rather have over riches, or anything else. I always chase it, but it always seems to outrun me. That sense of comfort is the only thing I want, yet can never seem to find myself. I find it funny I can't find that for myself, but I spend all day, sometimes all night trying to give it to other grieving people. I just want to have the same feeling I give to people every day. I want to have comfort about my parents. But that's something I can never have...

"Abby?"he said for the second time but I was zoned out, thinking about all I will never have.

"Yes."I replied slowly, more of a question than it was an answer.

"Whatcha thinking about?"my brother asked. _Wow, my _brother.

"Nothing, just daydreaming. I think I have to go back to work now."I said as I lied, then changed the subject and smiled apologetically. We stood up, and started our journey back to the pet store.

"Oh ok, well, how about we set a date? You can come over, meet the fam, have dinner, just chat. It seems like you have no trouble with that."he told me as he smirked.

"Yeah, uh, how about next Tuesday night?"I pretended like I didn't hear his offense, although it really wasn't. It was like the playful banter me and Tony have going on. I decided to let that one slip... this time.

"Sure, sounds great! I can't wait, seriously!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"Oh, uh, are you allergic to anything?"he asked, realizig he doesn't really know that many little details about me.

"Nope, I could eat anything, except of course non-edible foods, and pets."I replied confidently.

"Ok, well that's good, I just didn't wat to be responsible for you breaking out."

"I'll be perfectly fine with aything you cook. So, I guess... goodbye?"

"Yeah, but remember, Thursday night."he said as we inched our way closer to the store, it was in sight ow, just down the street.

"What? I said Tuesday!"I said, probably sounding exasperated.

"I know, just making sure you remembered."he said as he winked.

"Oh trust me, I'll remember. I once beat my friend at a remembering contest. She lives in the zoo, by the way."I said with a mysterious grin.

"What does that have to do with anything?"he asked, trying to figure out what I was going to say next, but couldn't. I'm too good!

"She's an elephant!"I exclaimed as we both cracked up laughing.

"Well, that must've been hard."he joked.

"I really have to go now... see you soon!"I said as we stopped in front of the door. I had started walking towards my car.

"Ok, see you soon!"he called as I waved a hand behind me.

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so... what do you think? The elephant thing is supposed to be funny... elephants have AMAZING memory! N ext chapter should be posted tomorrow, and will be longer! Thanks to everyone who is a constant reader/reviewer!:) I'm hugging you all in my mind! Who knows what that quote is from? Until tomorrow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooooooooo sorry guys! It's been like a million years since I updated... Well, here it is, and I just wanted to say this is like the first story of my "Family" series. I'm going to write the background story in my opinion of all the characters where it talks about their family. I think Abby's story is almost finished, probably three to five more chapters...**

**I just wanted to clarify, I got an anonymous review asking why Abby and McGee don't just get together. I might address it a little near the end, but the main point of this story is her family, not her love life. But I will add a little McAbby later, don't lose hope!**

**Warning: Spoilers for Season 9 Episode 4, Enemy on the Hill.**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Ok, see you soon!"he called as I waved a hand behind me.

"I hope so." I said to myself as I shut the car door.

I've gotten used to separation, and death, especially with my current occupation. I really feel for the deceased, and most importantly their loved ones. I want to help, I want to bring them comfort. But sometimes I find myself referring to them as dead bodies, and not once-living people who have a family, who had a family. I always find myself thinking about just another dead naval personnel, but that's not how it's supposed to be. Sometimes, they are just case numbers, just another unsolved mystery. I've actually gotten really used death, having lost two sets of parents, three close friends and having come face to face four times. You really change once you've stared death in the eye, I know I will never be the same again.

I can't be that carefree anymore, there are risks you sometimes can't afford to make. I can't be friends with just anyone anymore, either. I've had my fair share of near death experiences, and frankly, I don't think I can handle any more. I've also had my fair share of losses, deaths, that took them all away forever. That is the reason I don't get too attached anymore. One day they're right there in your lab laughing with you, greeting you, telling you to get busy, the next day, they're gone. You can't get them back, as much as you wish and imagine, they will be gone forever. Even though my parents died, well at least my adopted parents, it was an accident, sort of. The drunk driver was drunk and shouldn't be driving, but he didn't on purposely swerve into my parents car. All the cases I worked never really hit home until Kate. She was the first one who had been killed, on purpose. The first one who had been murdered, and we had a pretty darn good guess who did it. Running those balistics, the DNA scans, and all other tests for that case, my heart was breaking. Kate was my friend, my sister, and I had to prove to the disbelievers that some slimy terrible person had killed her, who her family at NCIS had known all along. It was tearing me apart. It wasn't another case, another test, another dead body, it was Kate, it was real, it was permanent.

I can't bear the thought of losing anyone else, so, I don't get too close. Mainly for fear I will lose them just as quickly, fear of them being harmed because of me, fear of the added pain it will cause my heart, fear of the void of loss and loneliness that will be left, fear of death. It's really actually amusing, the thing I am so used to being surrounded by, terrifies me. I sleep in a coffin, but I'm deathly afraid of dying. I enjoy solving murders, but I never want them to happen in the first place. Death is everywhere. People have the most silliest reasons, too. There is never a right reson or excuse to take another person's life. Death has been around forever, it's always looming in the shadows, scouting out who it will pounce on next. And once it takes somebody as prey, they never come back. You can never reverse death, you can never make someone come back. They're gone... forever.

* * *

As I walked in my lab, there were some files waiting on my desk. _Another lost soul that can never return. Another death. Another reason we have to strive to dig up. Another loss for a family._

I picked up the case file and found I was wrong. A bad guy was actually the one who died. A hired gunsman. _Why are we investigating a hitman? _But as I read into it, apparently the hitman's next target was a Navy Lieutenant Commander. _What a twist! _It wasn't what I was thinking at all, although the hitman did have a wife and two daughters. _Sad, but what was he thinking? Sooner or later it would put him and his family in danger. How could he be so careless?_

"Whatcha got Abs?" my silver-haired fox said as he entered my lab, Caf-Pow! in tow.

"Well, I just got here. I've been looking over the case and just recently finished."I told him.

"Ok. ... ... ... How did the brother thing go?"he finally spit out what I knew he was thinking from the beginning.

"Umm, it went fairly well."I said hopefully, as if he wouldn't inquire more. But knowing my "dad," I knew he wouldn't let it go so easily.

"Abby,"he said as he gave me infamous glare. How could I not tell him? He would eventually bore holes into my soul.

"Umm, well they died Gibbs. My biological parents are dead."I told him slowly as he embraced me and wouldn't let me go. It felt pretty nice. I felt safe, like nothing bad was ever going to happen again. I knew it wouldn't last forever, though.

"Abs, I'm so sorry."he said as he carressed my hair and whispered gently into my ear.

"It's ok, I think. I just don't know anymore Gibbs. I think I slightly remember the fire. Or at least the heat and the sound of alarms and sirens."I told him truthfully.

"Abs, you'll get throught this, trust me. I know you, you are a smart and very beautiful forensic scientist. Which is what you should be doing now."he said as he gently nudged me towards my desk. "As soon as you get results, come tell me. We've got a guy in danger, and he has a daughter. Do it for her Abs, I know you can do this."

"Ok Gibbs..."I whispered as he pulled me into one last embrace and just like that, he was gone. He was like the phantom, literally.

I started putting the samples in major mass spec and going through the rest of the stuff. They had foud the hitman's house and Tony used his weird tactics to find the hidden weapons chamber in the garage. McGee had looked up his bank records, and turns out he got a money transfer from a random account. I digged into the name it was listed in and I worked all day until Gibbs came in and told me to go home and rest. I wanted to figure this out, mainly for the Lietenant Commander, but mostly for his daughter. I don't that poor girl to lose her dad. I would make sure of that. I sighed as I left, I so wanted to stay all night and finish, but I always obey Gibbs. How do you think I always stay on his good side?

At home, my mind was racing. I had even more questions now. I was pondering the questions Kyle had already answered, and I was thinking of his answers to thousands more. Tuesday couldn't come any faster, but I was in for a big surprise...

* * *

**A/N: So... what do y'all think? I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it's been like a whole week! I have been soooo busy! But I finally got to post this chapter so... yeah. I know I didn't exactly follow the actual episode but, I tried a little. Thanks to everyone for alerting/reviewing/reading! I'm so happy to see all my new e-mails telling me how much y'all like it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Please review, it helps me write faster! Thanks again!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys... sorry it's been awhile! I have been sooo busy and I just got back from my two-week trip so... I know it's been a looooooooong time since I last updated, but I promise the next chapter will be long and full of twists and turns. Again, sorry to make you wait sooooo long!**

**Disclaimer still applies...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, I got up, got dressed, and headed to work. It was a pretty long day. By the end of the day, we had found another body, so we had to work harder.

"Whatcha got Abs?" Bossman asked as he entered my lab.

"Well..." I said as I waited for the... _Beep-beep_. Ah, the joy of hearing that sound. It meant I had something to tell Gibbs, and that I wasn't a failure. Anyways, I'm a world-class forensic scientist. You don't get that title unless you actually do something. Yes, the machine does figure it out, but you have to know how to use it, or you'll end up with a fried Mass Spec, and evidence you can't even make out what it use to be. But thank goodness I know how to use it! Well, of course they wouldn't have hired me had I not known how to use it...

"Abs!" The team leader's glare awakened me out of my thoughts, well, more like screamed in my ear, shook me, and poured freezing cold water on my face. _Note to Self: Remember to never snooze my alarm when sleeping over at Gibbs again..._ Anyways it made me jump. And fall. On my butt. Great day, huh?

I started droning on about the scientific terms, until Gibbs yelled my name, again. So I explained in a language so he could understand. Believe me, it's hard. It's like trying to explain nuclear physics to a three-year-old. _**Impossible! **_So, he finally got it, and the case continued on, but we were soooo close. He surprised me, though.

"Abs, good job. Go home." He said as he was about to vanish, but I stopped him.

"Gibbs, we're so close."

"It wasn't a suggestion. And it's Tuesday..." He said with a hint of something in his voice. What was he talking about? I just don't understand him sometimes. And then it hit me. My blank stare turned into a lighted face of joy. He just smiled at my recollection. He was amazing sometimes. I had told him about my whole meet-the-family thing when I slept on his couch the other night. How come he could remember my meeting, but he couldn't remember the power button on his cell phone? I know, he's a great dad! I had been waiting for this the whole week! How could I forget? I guess I got really busy with the case. I swear, I have no social life. But I wouldn't trade a minute of working at NCIS. Anyways, I wasn't going to argue with him now, he had a good reason. Actually, a great reason. What was I still doing here?

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my stuff, kissed his cheek, and left.

"I'll never understand her." He said as he chuckled to himself and went back to the bullpen.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever... please don't hate me! And I know this was short, but the next chapter will be about the meeting so... yeah. I've got a few other stories I'm updating as well, but I promise I will update soon!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Peace, Love, and NCIS!**

**-H**


End file.
